Kikyou's Secret
by Kichi Karei
Summary: Sesshoumaru will do anything to gain Tetsusaiga and even he has to use somthing that can change Inuyasha's life forever
1. Beginnings

HI, first fan fic monthes of thinking up actually the idea sprung on me while i was talking on the phone with my boyfriend and about screamed his ear off saying i think i have it gosh i hope you love this fic.  
  
I dont own INUYASHA!   
  
~*~Kikyou's Secret~*~  
"I got to go Grandfather. Inuyasha's waiting for me. Grandfather, stop! Inuyasha's gonna come and get me if you dont... AH!" Before she could finish her sentence, Inuyasha jumped out of the well and pulled her into the diffrent era.  
"I heard you yelling at the old man so I came I was coming any way because you were taking so long." He gave her a furious look and the slammed into the ground. Kagome landed on her feet and Inuasha fell on his face.  
Kagome was forcing back her gigles. Then she and Inuyasha climbed out of the well.  
"Thanks for comming and getting me. . ." Kagome said twitling her hands "Coming for you I thought we beter go find more jewel she I didn't come for you half wit maybe if you'd shut-up and think less about your self maybe youd know that."  
"SIT" she said before he could say anything else.  
"You brate what did you do that FOR!" He said pulling his face out of the ground.  
"Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit"Kagome half yelled ang Inuyasha did even more face plants. Then she waited untill his temper cooled down and they made their way to Kaede's hut. They made their wayby night fall.  
"Hello Kaede," Kagome said walking into the hut and sitting her bag in the floor.  
"Hello child did ye' come alone well no matter will ye help me with dinner, how many are ye expecting? "I think Sango's coming and i think she might bring Shippo and maybe Miroku.   
Kagome began chopping vedgtables and then Inuyasha said "RAMEN" are you making ramen? He said looking hopefull.   
"Ramen, ok just take a bit. She sad pooring the vegtables into the stew, and then Sango walking into the hut and Shippo jumping onto inuyasha's head and tugging on his ears then Inuasha holding Shippo by his tail.  
Sango started fixing the ramen Then Miroku walked into the hut.   
-Half an hour later-  
Ramen and stew's ready the girls said putting the food on the table they sate in silence for awhile ecept Inuysha who ate half of all of the ramen then th fire flickered out and they sat there felling around for a moment then they heard Sango scream "Miroku!" then heard a slap. Keade lit he fire again and hey all looked ay Miroku who had a big hand print on his face.   
". . ." They sat for about an hour as they ate slowly.  
-Three hours later-  
"Keade I'm going to go to bed i have a fun ay plannd for tommorow,"Said Kagome makeing a bed for herself."Oh yeah Miroku, and Sango you might as well stay too you all are included in the fun too.She addd.  
"ok" Sango said laying down her things and making her own bed.  
"Where do we sleep," Said Miroku holding his blanket.   
"Outside!" said Kagome and Sango together then pushing him out of the hut "Oh yeah Inuyasha you can sleep out there to she said and threw his blankets at him. Then slid the door of the hut shut and then both boys began using pure force to come in and then Kagome said "SIT!" THen both fell the girls were holding bck their laughter.   
They all slept soundly untill  
"Inuyasha did you hear that" said Miroku stting up then looking over at Inuyaha's bed place   
HE WAS GONE!   
I think this chapter's ok but it's sorta borring so read on later when i up date this s going to be GOOD! R&R.0 


	2. The Slingshoot

Disclaimer: I mean, dude, why do I even have to put this here. Of course I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku looked around and picked up his staff out of habit and then walked off into the woods, out of the village.  
  
Inuyasha's Thoughts (How unusual...)  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha was running from tree to tree.  
  
'I smell her..' The thought pounded in his head that he smelled Kikyou. He finally stopped, feeling his heart pounding against his chest.   
His thought's jumping in his mind he stopped to take a moment to think logically. He stoo d on the top if the tree tops string at the sun rise   
'No shes not herself it cant be her she's not the person she used to be ! Why cant this just go away.' He thought as he looked over the horizion  
Maybe this ment he missed her than he thought, he only wished he had just a bit of what she used to be.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku souted.  
  
"Get down here!" Kagome yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify the sound. But, Inuyasha was in a different dimention, not thinking at all.  
  
"I got it!" Miroku said, showing his perverted smile. He groped Kagome's behind and smiled gaain. However, the thud of Sango's boomerang meeting Miroku's skull was   
now a usual sound. Kagome gave the monk a dangerous death glare.  
  
"Stupid, hentai houshi.." Sango grumbled. However, Inuyasha being in his own little world didn't hear the girls accusations. Kagome finally resorted to violence.  
  
"Sit,boy!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha's prayer beads glowed and his head went forward, meeting his face with the dirt.  
  
"What was that for!?" He yelled.  
  
"We've been looking for you all morning. Tell us whats on your mind." The Houshi(Monk) prompted him.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
*2 Hours Later*  
  
After Kagome and the gang heard the whole story, Kagome shouted,  
  
"We need a vacation!" Which recieved her a puzzled look from all the group.  
  
"What is this vay-cashe-uhn thing you talking about!" Inuyasha asked her, ratherly cross about it. Kagome sighed.  
  
"A break.. A very LONG break, in our case.."She looked a them all.  
Sango looking like she got an idea said "Do you go to a diffrent place on Vay-cashe-uhn?"  
  
"Well duh! Oh nevermind yes you do a place of luxury." She said dreamily.  
"I think I have a place father and mother used to take me there when I was a child.  
Its beside the river in the woods I remmber it was like a hut on stilts."'  
  
"That's not aplace of luxury! Thats an old shack by a stagnated , old river! Feh.." Inuyasha said, which   
Sango gave him a dangerous glare. He gulped, "Nevermind.. Sounds nice to me. So, when do we leave"  
  
They all looked at each other and began to walk back to Keade's hut.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
*another 2 hours later*  
  
The group was done packing and all gathered out side.  
  
"I think I left my staff in the hut ," Miroku said getting his evil smile .  
He walked into the hut and began rumiging in Kagome's backpack. And pulled out her   
BRA!   
Kagome walked through the door way of the hut.  
  
"What kind of contraption is this Kagome?"Miroku asked.  
  
"A...A...Slingshoot! Kagome said randimly.  
"  
How does it work?" Miroku said very intrested.  
  
"Only Mikos cn use it!Put it down !It's very dangerous!  
  
::Miroku thinks::  
ISn't this the thing Kagome takes off her body when shes bathing I mean she takes it off every day.  
"WHAT!" She said giving Miroku a very dirty look.   
  
"Darn thoughts they just come out to loud!"  
  
Oh dont you love this chapter i think i was going to die of laughter.Good night   
...R&R 


	3. The mysterious girl

Disclamier: I don't own Inuyasha! Hit's inoccent fan girls He's mine!  
  
They group had gone to sleep early and were on thier way to find Sango's dream house or the house on stilts.  
  
*The Group*  
"Are we there yet my feet hurt?!" Shippou said jumping onto Inuyaha's head.Then geeting thrown on the ground.  
  
"Sit! Inuyasha I think you should take a break!" Said Kagome as she picked up Shippou.  
  
"I think it's this way." Sango said pointing down a long flower path. She looked down the path studing it.  
They walked and all of them looking qite amazed by the sight. Except inuyasha who never seemed to be pleased.  
  
"Oh my!I found it!" Sango said out of sight. the group ran down the path and they saw a beautiful wooden hut on stilts. It must have been twenty feet up.  
They all began climbing the stairs and Sango slid the door of the hut open.   
  
"It's beautiful." Kagome utered out of amazment.   
  
"just how I remembered it." Sango reminiced.  
  
As the group got over their amazment and settled in.  
  
*An half a day later*   
Miroku sat in a tree half a mile away from the hut as he thought about everything things and didn't even knowdece it was dark.  
He heard some rustling in the bushes. Then glanced away to the river. A person was standing there!He silently jumped of the branch  
and suddenly a sword was against he neck.  
  
"Who are you what bussiness do you have here?" The voice said sounding mainly as a women. The hood of the person slid down to its sholders.  
It looked like a preetier Kagome. They were almost identicale. It must have been kikyou he had nver meet her but Kikyou and Kagome  
were said to look a lot alike. But Kikyou was dead. An imposter!  
  
Miroku used his staff to push her down, And he looked closer at her face. He must have pushed really hard tht she was nocked out.  
She didn't look evil so he picked her up nd began to cary her to the hut.  
  
*Half way to the hut*  
Miroku thought that the group might not know how to act to this he didn't want any comotion so he turned around  
began running and then he stopped looked around and saw a cave about three miles down he began to run, then the cave was   
in strides length. He took the girl in side and layed her down and began to leave.  
  
'I cant leave her here' He thought. He looked back at her he finaly decided to stay with her he couldn't leave her. He finaly looked at her and saw  
blood runing down her sleve of her silk orange kimono.  
Cliff hanger! ha ha im the only one that knows R&R. 


	4. The Dieing Demon

Ok here's the next chapter It took me awhile to think up this one hope you like it...  
I don't own Inuyasha! Ask one more time and im going to become an ecomaniac!  
Miroku scrambled around for fire wood and began to build a fire. He then went to the river.  
And gthered some water. When he had got the water and the fire started. he placed the woman in his   
lap and pulled her arm out of the arm hole(And he's not being a perv.)Examined the wound   
he noitedced an piece of a sword was caught in it. he rumaged in his pocet all e found was a   
needle he began pocking aroud in the wound trying not to make more damage that was already done.  
  
He finaly got the piece of sword out of the wound and then he cleaned out the wnd wih the water  
and tore a piece of his sleeve and rapped it around the wound.  
He watched her for few hours. Then fell asleep.  
  
*The next morning*  
"wake up you stupid boy!" Said the girl tryng to lossen his grip. He jumped making her fall on the ground  
an him hitting his head on the top of the cave and falling on her. Then when she tried to lean up acsedently  
kissed him on the lips. Miroku had gotten lucky and he wasn't even aiming to kiss her. Well not intentunly...  
WAM! she slaped him and ran out of the cave and into the forest.   
He looked around and then he felt somthing on his back. he looked at it it was the girl.  
  
"Sorry abut that i was amining to gut your head off. I wanted to say thatyou for helping my wound heel.  
  
"Can i have one more look." Miroku said pulling the coth from her arm. To his disbelif the wound was gone!  
"Your a demon! Your cut it's gone." He pushed her down and put his staff at her neck trying to choke her.  
  
"Your no fight for a demon human!'' Her eyes begn to turn a light orange. "Let go of me! I'm weak in human form but as a demon   
im as strong as ever, don't make me kill you..She ran off into the day without a trace.   
He stayed on the trail to Sango's hut, keeping hold of his gloove whick held the void.  
  
*Ten miuntes later*  
  
"Where have you been,we were starting to get worried! Don't ever do that!'' Said Kagome.Kagome and Sango each hugged  
him only for a moment. He recived nothing from the other members of the group.Well he really didn't excpect any thing from them anyway  
  
"Um well go put your stuff up in your own room" said Sango.  
  
I like this chapter ok but im tired and ill finish it later.R&R 


	5. The Dream

Okay sorry haven't writen in awhile I have a social life to keep unless my friends tink i've deserted them!  
  
Miroku slowly walked through the hut and clamied the only empty room, it was a red room with a small bed and floor furniture he looked out the window and over looked the  
forest he sat dow his staff and layed down on the bed and slowly fell asleep...  
  
-Miroku's dream-  
He keep runng in the day light his mind seemed to be racing his heart, he looked a vision of the girl he had meet last night picture was plastered   
in his mind. She stood flooting over the river, she held out her hand and said Miroku come to me. This girl just a vision or was this what he wanted  
maybe this is the path he wanted to take he wanted to have a wife a family...  
He jumped trying to reach her hand but she vanished and became Naraku is ultument enemy, but this made him think even  
more what if he had a family and he had to give it up to fight Naraku. Or if he died and his son carried on his path, would his son be tortured to.  
He looked around he was on the ground it was pitch dark.  
He suddenly saw a light that was coming from the girl. Mroku its your destany come to me stay with me don't fight it. She said.  
"But I don't even know your name!"HE shouted..  
"Kichi Karei, but just Karei come to me let it flow just come to me. You need me Miroku you need a wife a love just come.  
I won't let you go.Your ment for me but you wil have to fight for me.Every thing thats worth the time is worth the fight."  
Suddenly a man with huge muscles and black hair the age of Karei jumped down he lashed green light and it was over...  
  
-Back to the present-  
  
"Miroku wake up! It's me Kagome!" Kagome said shaking him awake. She place a wet ragg on his head and washed away the sweat.  
  
"It was you!" Miroku said sitting up throwing Kagome across the room.  
He sat up and stared into space not caring about what was happening around him. He finaly went up and helped Kagome up  
  
"I'm sorry its the resemblance." He said.  
  
"What resemblance? Whts wrong what happened!" She said very sturn.  
  
"Its none of your concern you cant help!" He said looking at her.  
Then she just looked at him very hurt and walked out of the room, and coming back with his things and placing them on the floor.  
then turning and walking out to the kitchen to find somthing to eat. He slowly looked arund nothing caught his eye  
but a bowl of stew. He then took his stew and sat down at the table.  
  
*Sesshoumaru's castle*  
Sesshoumau looked into his orb with Karei.  
"Wasnt that easy Karei." Sesshoumaru said putting his arm around Karei.  
"Uncle Sesshoumaru I hate doing things like this to humans since mother was a..." Karei said stairing at the orb.  
"Kikyou was a human but your demon your grandfather my father made sure of that.He did the same   
for your brother Himiacoe." he said pointing at the man in the corner with short black hair and brown eyes.  
  
"But lets not forget why were here!THe man that detryed you two he will pay. I Promise He Will!"  
  
Cliffhanger haha, this is a good chapter ill up date soon.R&R 


End file.
